Dreams Of Our Fathers
by Sesshomaru is mine
Summary: Cowritten by LadyRedEyes. The IY group is part of a mob aka gang from Chicago in the 1940's.Naraku, leader of a rival gang, tries to kill them off, one by one. That's kind of hard, seeing as they're doing a fine job on their own. R&R please
1. Death of a Mob Legend

Konnichiwa, mina-san (everyone)! I bet you all were wondering what I was up to this whole time I haven't updated, and here it is. (even though I was just sitting on my ass for a lot of that time) (sweatdrops) I haven't abandoned my other stories by any means, and I hope to have them all updated soon. This is the latest creation of Fluffy'sBabe (also known as Marisa) and me. We'll be switching off in writing the chapters. Marisa has the next one. I just couldn't resist putting this out a little earlier than I originally planned, because I'm very proud of it J . If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to leave them in a review, and we'll answer them to the best of our ability, thank you! Now that I'm done babbling, on with the fic! Hope you all like it! Toodles and ja ne!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Love,

Fluffy'sBabe/Marisa

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own InuYasha, and that sucks, because he's really pretty. Neither do we own any of the anime/manga's other characters, or any of the places or things we mention about Chicago and so on. And also, we don't own _Chicago_ by Frank Sinatra, and _Dreams of Our Fathers _by Dave Matthews Band, for which this story is named.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

Dreams of Our Fathers

Chapter I:

Death of a Mob Legend

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

It was that time in the morning when the people were first coming out onto the streets, before all the usual hustle and bustle a city like Chicago had to offer set in. It would not be this quiet for long. So quiet, the music from one resident's radio could be heard, descending down from one of the apartment houses' windows…

Chicago, Chicago, that toddling town

Chicago, Chicago, I will show you around-I love it

Bet your bottom dollar you'll lose the blues in Chicago, Chicago

The town that Billy's Sunday could not shut down

On State Street, that great street, I just wanna say

They do things they don't do on Broadway

They have the time, the time of their life

I saw a man. He danced with his wife

In Chicago, Chicago, my home town…

Up early as usual, the young, red-headed paperboy earned his pay standing at one particularly busy corner. "Extra, extra, read all about it!" he shouted, "Notorious mobster and swindler, Inutaisho Kakkera is dead at 42! Full cover story! He left behind three sons and a daughter to claim his throne of crime! Mr. Kakkera escaped jail time on four different occasions! Funeral to be held this morning and conclude with burial in Bachelor's Grove Cemetery right here in Chicago! Preceded in death by his two wives, Shinju and Izayoi! Died of syphilis on the eighth of June, 1947! Full details only in the Chicago Tribune!"

"I'll take one," replied one man. He paid the paperboy, and walked across the street, reading the main headline as he went. It read in bold, all caps letters, **"ONE LESS COMMON CRIMINAL: INUTAISHO KAKKERA, DEAD AT 42." **The man smirked in a satisfied sort of way. "Hey, Boss, get a load of this, looks like the press finally caught on that the old hound finally kicked the bucket!"

A polished, dignified man wearing a black suit and hat that matched his slightly wavy ebony hair turned around, "The press in this town is going to the dogs if they come up with such important headlines so belatedly," he stated in an amused manner, taking the paper. He looked over the article briefly, "Kagura has left her mark on this article, I see. I can tell by the wording. 'A malicious, pugnacious criminal, the dastardly fiend who once plagued our streets.' My, my how well she has a way with words."

"It's been a blessing having her around in the press, pushing all the blame on the old man," Onigumo mused.

"Yes, but even so, that 'old man' put up quite a fight either way." The front cover featured a family portrait of Inutaisho and his four children.

"Naraku, I just noticed something. You're wearing black."

"Indeed I am." His smile grew wider with each line he read from the paper, "After all, I've lost a treasured rival. It's only proper that I pay my respects." He handed the paper back to Onigumo, "I shall have to get that framed later." He directed his gaze back to where he was looking before Onigumo came over. He was looking at a flower shop. There, a young woman was hurrying to lock the door, which had a sign on it reading "closed." She was wearing a tight skirt that reached just below her knees, and a buttoned cardigan. Her slightly curly, dark brown hair was partly hidden by a veil over her face. She was wearing nothing but black from the top of her head right down to her high-heeled pumps. Naraku smirked openly and walked towards her.

In her haste, the young woman dropped her small clutch purse, and he picked it up for her, "You should be more careful, Sango," he commented, "There are plenty of pick pockets in this town just waiting for such an opportunity." He handed it back to her.

"I haven't the time to speak with the likes of you, Naraku," she said harshly.

"I merely require your assistance, my dear. Where would you suppose Kohaku would be at this fine hour?"

"No need to be so polite around me, and as for my brother, you stay away from him," Sango stated, and began walking. He blocked her path.

"I must say, black looks truly lovely on you, what with your fair complexion. Where would you be going to be dressed up in such a fashion? A _funeral_ perhaps?"

"I don't care to discuss such matters with you," she lashed out, and began walking again.

Naraku grasped her gloved hand, "Inutaisho was a fine man, I am deeply sorry for your loss." He gently kissed her hand.

"Please, Naraku, don't come today," she said, her tone more serious than ever, "And as for my brother, don't keep trying to turn him into a criminal."

"What can I say, I have a special interest in the boy. I will find him, if my son hasn't already." He tipped his hat and turned to leave, "Good day, Sango."

"Good day," Sango answered, out of politeness and nothing more.

'Great, now I'll be late for sure!' she thought, 'And it's starting to drizzle! This is _not _my day!' The streets were beginning to fill up more now. Motorcars sped by with an utter disregard for pedestrians. Sango was almost ran over crossing the street on a couple of occasions. 'Miroku,' she huffed, 'You just couldn't pick me up at the flower shop, could you? No, you couldn't, and now it's raining! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind, you blockhead!' Wet sidewalks and high heels are a terrible combination. Sango slipped, and lost her balance, falling backwards…

But she was caught. "Hello, Sweet Cheeks," the one who caught her replied. He helped her up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a pat on the backside.

"Miroku!" Sango uttered, surprised, and then gave him a small slap in the face.

"Still feisty as ever, I see," he replied, smiling. It was truly a comical sight, for he had a red handprint on his face. Sango giggled a little in spite of herself. "I've brought a peace offering," Miroku stated, opening an umbrella over her head, and placing the jacket of his suit on her shoulders.

"Thanks for meeting me up here," Sango said, feeling slightly guilty for slapping him.

"But still, you're wet from head to toe…"

"Don't even think about it," she reprimanded. Miroku looked slightly disappointed, but gave her a kiss on the top of her head instead, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two made it to Miroku's car, and they set off to the church for Inutaisho's funeral.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

"Would anyone care to say a few words about Mr. Kakkera before we bring this to a close?" the priest asked. Inutaisho's four children, who were sitting in the front row, exchanged glances at each other. They certainly didn't expect such an opportunity to arise. "No one?" the priest asked again.

Slowly, Inutaisho's youngest child and only daughter, Mina, stood up. She made her way to the podium, and cleared her throat softly before speaking, "I'm sure we can all agree that my father was far from being a saint. He was…a criminal, yes, but at the same time, he had a big heart. When the depression had this city on its knees, Father stepped in and built a total of three soup kitchens for those who were starving. He cared for the well-being of his sons so much, that he did everything in his power to spare them from all the dangers of the war in Europe. And even in these economically difficult times, he still gave thousands away to charity every year. When he learned he contracted the deadly virus that would ultimately take his life, he faced his fate with dignity and grace. He fought for his life with every painful breath he took…I for one shame anyone who has the gall and stupidity to call my father a bad man. So today, we are to forget about everything else, and concentrate on honoring him, and his wishes." She looked at her siblings, "Though a few of us may be reluctant to admit it, we are in some way grateful for something Father has done. He won't soon be forgotten, not by this family, nor this city." Mina went back to her seat and exhaled deeply.

"Nice job, kid," InuYasha whispered in an undertone. He was seated next to her.

"Thanks, Pup."

InuYasha grimaced a bit, as he always did when people called him by his nickname, "You're welcome, but did ya really have to say that?" His sister rolled her eyes. "Who cares," he grumbled, and then stood up. He, with the help of his two brothers, Sesshomaru and Battousi, and his friend, Miroku, lifted Inutaisho's casket and began to carry it to the hearse outside.

Sango followed after them. "Kohaku," she scolded, "it's not very polite to come into a funeral late."

"Sorry, Sis, but I had to do something."

"Something for Naraku and his cronies, no doubt." She stopped him and made him face her, "Listen to me, Kohaku, you can't associate yourself with those people anymore. They're murderers, Kohaku."

"Well, I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Sis," he retorted, "What about the Kakkera's, huh? I know they're all in the mob-"

Sango put a hand to her brother's mouth, "-Hush, Kohaku. There's a big difference between the Kakkera's and the Miasma gang. Naraku and his followers kill _innocent _people. The Kakkera's do not."

"Yeah, and how do you know that, Sango? Did they tell you?" His face became dark, "I have reason to believe that they're linked somehow to the deaths of our parents!"

"Don't you listen to Naraku's lies for one moment, do you hear me, Kohaku? Mom and Dad wanted me to take care of you. How can I do that if you're dead?"

"What about you? Look, I know you love Miroku and everything, but he's one of _them_."

"Kohaku, you're out of line. This isn't the time or place to discuss this."

"If you get _shot_ and die, Sango, don't say I didn't warn you!" With that, Kohaku ran off across the churchyard. Sango watched him leave with a pained look on her face.

Miroku went up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go, Sango. He just needs some time."

"I know," she said, bowing her head, "Ever since Mom and Dad died, he's become so…angry. I just don't know what to do."

"He turned her around and hugged her, "Today's been a hard day for all of us. Inutaisho, despite the obvious, was a good man."

"Yes, he was," she agreed, "If it weren't for him, Kohaku and I would have nowhere to go."

Flashback…

Sango stood at the fresh graves of her parents. Tears filled her eyes and she held her handkerchief to her mouth.

"I apologize for bothering you when you asked to be alone, Sango," Inutaisho said from behind her.

"Oh no, it's fine." She turned around.

"I looked into it and saw that your house was being revoked, how dreadful."

She sniffled, "Yes, it is, Sir."

"So, where will you and your brother be staying, then?"

"Well, we have no close relatives, and I just couldn't burden Miroku. He does all he can just to hold onto his apartment."

"I help him out from time to time. He's a good kid, really. But I couldn't fully say he stays out of trouble." He gave her a small wink.

"No, I suppose you couldn't."

"You know, the children and I had a discussion about this earlier. We came to an agreement that you, along with your brother, should come live with us at the main house."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"-I won't take no for an answer, Sango. There is plenty of room, and you can stay near Mina's room, so you won't be near the boys. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Sango lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't accept such an offer. It's far too generous."

"Well, I see that as no reason for you and your brother to live on the streets. Miroku's apartment is close by, so he can pick you up in the morning for work. Kohaku wouldn't have to change schools, and he could be taken to school everyday. Besides, that house has become so drab and boring anyhow. I think it needs a woman's touch to lighten the place up again." He looked at her thoughtfully, "Still no? It would be such a loss."

"Well…I…if you're really sure-"

"-Good, it's settled then. We'll move the two of you in tomorrow. Oh and, don't mind Sesshomaru. If he bothers you about it, pay him no mind."

"Thank you so much, Sir. You don't know what this means to the both of us."

"Sir? Sir? Call me Inutaisho."

Sango smiled and nodded, "Alright then, thank you, Inutaisho."

End Flashback

That was a little over a year ago, right before Inutaisho found he had an incurable illness. She was used to life in the main house on the far west side by now. Inutaisho was right to warn her about Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru never gave her one word of discouragement. He, in fact, just ignored her. She supposed that he was the only one opposed to Kohaku and her moving in.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked Kohaku to come," Sango thought out loud, "Maybe it brought back painful memories."

"Come on, Sango," Miroku said affectionately, "Quit being so quick to blame yourself for everything." He lead her to the car.

"Where the hell is Mina!" InuYasha shouted from the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car.

"Stop yelling, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said sourly from his place in the driver's seat.

"I believe she is still inside the church, speaking with the priest," Battousi answered from his car as his girlfriend, Lita, rested her head on his shoulder.

"It takes _that _long?" Lita replied.

"Try to be patient, InuYasha," Miroku called.

Sesshomaru lit up a cigarette. InuYasha crinkled up his nose. "Deal with it, Little Brother, this is my car."

'What a crabby asshole,' InuYasha thought.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

"Here you are, Miss Kakkera," the priest said, giving her a basket full of red roses, with two white ones. "Now, the white ones are for-"

"-My father's two wives, both of which have preceded him in death," Mina answered.

"Very well, shall we go on then?"

"Oh, you may go ahead, and please tell my brothers that I'll be there in just a second. I just want to say a quick prayer before we leave."

"Take your time," the priest said kindly as he left.

Mina stood up after praying and gasped. Standing not 3 feet away from her was Hakudoushi, Naraku's son, and only child. She automatically became suspicious, "What are you doing here? Come to gloat it in the place of your father?"

"My condolences on the loss of your father," Hakudoushi said seriously, "And I apologize for my father's atrocious behavior towards you and your family. I would have said this to your entire family, but I figured that you would not try to kill me, as your brothers undoubtedly would." He took her hand, and kissed it.

It took Mina a second before she spoke, for she was a bit thrown off, "Well, you seem honest enough."

"Thank you, Miss Kakkera."

"It's Mina."

He rose an eyebrow, "Thank you, Mina." He smiled a little, "You may call me Hakudoushi if you wish."

"Well, that doesn't really matter, now does it, because I won't be seeing you again. Good day…Hakudoushi." She gave a small smile back and walked out of the church.

Hakudoushi stood in the church all alone. "Good day to you too, Mina," he said softly.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

"You know," InuYasha said with a chuckle as he closed the car door, "This place is supposed to be haunted." He was talking about the cemetery, Bachelor's Grove, which they were going to bury their father in.

"That's ridiculous," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, what idiot would actually believe in ghosts?" InuYasha continued.

"Perhaps you?" Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Mina shook her head at him. "Who cares," he whispered.

Mina smiled at him, "Come on, Pup, let's go."

After Inutaisho's casket had been positioned directly over the grave, each of them placed the roses on top of the casket. And after a short word from the priest, they all left to the main house for the reading of Inutaisho's will.

Last Will And Testament:

I, Inutaisho Kakkera, being of sound mind and able body, do command the following upon my event of my passing:

First, to my eldest son, Battousi, I bequeath control of the entire family business and all of the family-owned industries in it. **No exceptions.** I trust that he shall do what is required of him to uphold my legacy. Since he is the oldest, I also award him with the deed to the main house, which is located on the far west side of Chicago.

Secondly, to my next oldest son, Sesshomaru, I award control over the family business **upon his elder brother's incapability to fulfill his requirements. **I also give him the deed to both of my residences on Michigan Avenue as well as my bar, Kekkera's.

Next, to my youngest son, InuYasha, I award the right to take over the business upon his brothers' incapability to govern it. I give him my residence on Wabash and my two out-of-town residences, located in Joliet and Gary.

In continuation, to my daughter, Mina, I award ownership to my residence off the coast of the Indiana Dunes, as well as my entire literary collection. I also put her in charge of the family finances, because she is unbiased. Upon her brother's incapability to take charge of the business, she shall be awarded full ownership.

Finally, to Miroku and Sango, my dear friends, I award the sum of 10,000 dollars, so that they may be able to start a home together. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness together. I also award the sum of 1000 dollars to Kohaku Taijiya, to fund any schooling he will require in the future.

To all of you, I wish happiness and health. Work together, get along, and most importantly of all, be safe, protect each other. What affects one of you will affect you all. I remain respectfully yours,

Inutaisho Kakkera

Sesshomaru immediately stood up and put his hat back on. He began to walk to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"Out," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Battousi stood up, "I don't think that would be a wise decision right now. Naraku's supporters will be out running rampant."

"I don't care." He turned around and harshly said, "You may be in charge of the business, but you are not to dictate what I do." With that, he closed the door with a slam.

InuYasha got up, "I'm going after him. He's so damn hot-headed right now that his brain won't be functioning properly."

"Be careful, InuYasha," Sango said.

"No problem," he answered before leaving.

InuYasha hopped in his own car and started the engine. Sesshomaru was already gone. "Don't tell me I have to chase that asshole down! It's starting to get dark, shit!" He drove around for awhile. "Shit, where the hell is he! Sesshomaru, I'm gonna kick your stupid face in!" Finally, he had a thought: what if Sesshomaru went back to the cemetery? InuYasha knew that even though he pretended to hate his father, Sesshomaru still felt bad that he was dead. So, he made his way back to Bachelor's Grove Cemetery.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

"I told you I would outlive you," Naraku said, running his nails over the top of Inutaisho's grave stone, where he placed a single red rose, "But then, I also told you that I would be the one to kill you, didn't I? I would've fully enjoyed stripping your life from you, Inutaisho Kakkera. You cheated me out of it." A chilling wind blew through the empty graveyard as Naraku walked next to the fresh mound of earth that was Inutaisho's grave. "I hate your very existence, even if I do respect our rivalry. I promise that I will destroy everyone who you held dear, and send them to hell, where you are, my friend." He smirked.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here! Don't go running off like a spoiled little brat!" InuYasha stopped in his tracks. He wasn't shouting at Sesshomaru…

A smile spread across Naraku's face, and he drew a gun he kept concealed in his pocket. He fired…

…And InuYasha fell to the ground, blanking out immediately.

Naraku tipped his hat in the direction of Inutaisho's grave, and left.

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Yup, that's the end of the chapter. We hope you all liked it so far. Marisa will be writing the next one. Oh, if you're wondering why Miroku and Sango work at a floral shop, it's because florists were connected to the mob. After a guy was killed, the one who did it have to follow through and send flowers to his funeral. We really hope you liked this. **Please review, okay? **Toodles and ja ne!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Love,

Fluffy'sBabe/Marisa

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Next chapter:

The Nurse

TTFN!

****

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X


	2. The Nurse

Yes, indeed! I have returned! I wanna thank all the people who waited patiently (and not) for my next update. Sincerely, I really appreciate it. I'm so very sorry for the long wait. As I'm sure you all know, I used to write a thank you and respond to each of your reviews, but FF doesn't allow that anymore, which kind of sucks. Thanks to all of you that reviewed though; you're reviews helped push me to update. For some reason, laziness or whatever it was, (and it had to be more than that) I just couldn't get around to update. It's kind of painful for me to sit at a computer for a long time, though, because I've got a tailbone injury. (Not trying to make excuses or anything.) I'll try to answer your questions and comments, though. To LightStar101: No offense taken; I know a lot of people prefer that story compared to my other ones. It's just the readers' preference. AFLM is the most difficult of my stories to write for some reason, and I have no idea why. I did, however, begin another chapter awhile ago, and I hope to work on it and have it up soon. To SilverDrop: Yes, I intend to use all of the main characters from the show/manga. Kikyou has yet to be introduced. I think she's the only one I need to add in. That might happen next chapter. To invisiblecows: Sesshomaru went to the bar his father owned. Here's a tiny spoiler for you: we're going to make Fluffy drink a lot. He's probably going to be an alcoholic; it makes things a little more angsty. To Nightfall2525: Come on, Nightfall, I would NEVER write any other pairing besides Ses/San. It is the POO! Glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Toodles and ja ne!

Liebe immer,

Sesshomaru Is Mine/Abbey

Love,

LadyRedEyes/Marisa

PS: Marisa helped me out with this chapter a lot. She also gave me that extra kick in the ass to get writing. Thanks so much, Kags; I owe you bunches!

Disclaimer: Ah, InuYasha. He's such a sweetie, but sadly, I don't own him, or any other character from the anime/manga. Sadly, I also don't own Paul Konerko from the Chicago White Sox, either. PAULIE, PAULIE, PAULIE! (Sorry, it's a Chicago-area thing, ignore me ;) Oh, and I don't own anything about Chicago that I mention either.

_Quick authors' note: _Every character in this story is a normal human being. There are no powers or techniques or anything like that for them. They just beat up people and shoot them. Silly gangsters ;)

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

_**Dreams of Our Fathers**_

Chapter II:

**The Nurse**

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

_Last time…_

InuYasha and his siblings: Sesshomaru, Battousi, and Mina, along with his friends, Sango and Miroku, attended the funeral of Inutaisho, InuYasha's father. Naraku reveled in the mob king's death, and his son, Hakudoushi, even made an appearance to Mina after the wake. Sango tried to convince her brother, Kohaku, to stop hanging around with Hakudoushi, Naraku, and the rest of the Miasma gang. Little does she know, Naraku told Kohaku that InuYasha's family killed his parents. Sango remembers when she and her brother first came to live with "the family," as Inutashio had asked her. Inutashio's will was read, and it left everything in charge to Battousi, the oldest son. Sesshomaru became angry, and left in a huff. InuYasha tried to follow after him, going to Inutashio's grave in his search. There, Naraku was paying his last respects to his great rival, and shot InuYasha from a distance. At the end of chapter one, InuYasha had just fallen unconscious…

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

The bright lights of the hospital shined down upon all its inhabitants. It would have been quiet, however one individual took it upon himself to create a horrendous ruckus.

"Damnit!" someone yelled out.

InuYasha woke to the harsh, flouresant lights, which burned his eyes and caused him to sit up. The effort of the action reopened his wounds. With a grumble, he turned his attention to a woman on the other side of the room. She sighed wearily at his behavior. The nurse wore a tight skirt that was about an inch or so above the knees and it seemed to show off a bit more curves than were normal for such a uniform.

The woman turned around, a frown upon her lovely face. "So you finally decided to wake up, Mr. Kenji…or should I say Mr. Kakkera?" She walked to his bedside. Rolled up in her hand was a newspaper, which she tossed onto his lap.

InuYasha looked confused, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, woman." This response was an honest one.

She became frustrated and placed her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked him skeptically.

He thought for a second, trying hard to recollect something. Then he remembered. With a playful smirk and a voice to match, he replied, "Oh, yeah…now I remember."

_Flashback…_

The young, ebony-haired nurse rushed into the emergency room. She had been summoned (quite reluctantly, I might add) there during her break. She hustled through the swinging doors to meet a boy, red-haired and shaking like a leaf, along with a handsome man around her age, who was lying on a gurney. The injured man was dressed well, a suit and tie. Both were stained by the blood seeping from a bullet wound just below his left collarbone. "What happened here?" the nurse calmly asked the worried boy. He looked no older than 16 or 17.

"Well…" the boy started, his voice shaking slightly, "All I know is that he was shot. As soon as the attacker left, I went to help him."

The nurse gasped in shock and held but tried to keep her composure. "My name is Kagome," she stated, holding out her hand. He took it and she lead him to the door. "If you want, you can come in tomorrow morning before visiting hours to check on him. All you have to do is give my name at the desk and they'll let you in, alright?"

He nodded his head and replied, "Thank you, Miss Kagome. My name is Shippo Kitsune. And…um…"

"What's the matter, Shippo?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Well, you see, I have no home to really go back to," he answered sheepishly.

Kagome tried to choose her words carefully, sympathetically. "You mean…you're homeless," she said quietly. Shippo nodded. She gave him a small smile, "After I'm done taking care of him, I know where I can let you sleep for tonight." This young boy reminded Kagome so much of her brother, Sota.

"OK!" he answered enthusiastically, then ran off to the waiting room.

With that, Kagome immediately rushed to her patient. He groaned painfully. She applied some pressure to the wound to stem the blood flow. Then she grabbed a special tool.

"Sir?" If you're coherent," she spoke clearly, "please brace yourself; I'm taking out the bullet now." As gingerly as humanly possible, Kagome coaxed the bullet free from the man's body. He groaned in pain and latched his nails into her arms, but only for a second, and then he let go. The young, beautiful nurse couldn't help but be touched by this man in some way. Even unconscious, he had a sort of smug flirtiness that caused her to blush. He seemed almost invincible. "Oh shit," InuYasha muttered, then fell silent.

Kagome laid him back down and went to work at bandaging his wound securely. Shortly after doing so, she placed IV's in him for medication and nourishment.

In time, InuYasha opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first, but soon he could make out the nurse. "What the hell happened?" She turned in his direction. "You were shot and it seems like you have a concussion from the fall as well."

He looked about the room, observing his surroundings and trying to remember what happened. He just couldn't.

Kagome seemed to be reading his mind, "Give yourself a chance to catch up before trying to think too much. You should rest, Mr.?"

He couldn't give her his real name. That would look bad, a Kakkera in the hospital with a bullet in his chest. InuYasha paused for a second, then spewed out, "Kenji, I'm InuYasha Kenji."

She smiled. "Mr. Kenji, I'll be back later to check on you. The doctor will be in shortly. Feel better, alright?"

Maybe it was the shot he took, but for some odd reason, a light blush creeped up in his cheeks. "Feh, whatever, thanks," he grumbled. She turned to leave the room. Just as she was about to turn out the door, she heard him chuckle and say, "Hey, nice skirt." Kagome paused for only a moment before flinging herself out the door, a ferocious blush rising up on her face.

_End Flashback…_

"Well you know," InuYasha began, "That _is _a pretty short skirt you're wearing there."

Her face turned beat crimson. "That wasn't the point!" Kagome motioned to the newspaper. "The _real _point is that you lied and I want to hear the truth from you!"

The newspaper featured a picture of the Kakkera family. That's right, his father was dead. InuYasha forgot that for a second. "Hey, I remember a kid," he began, dancing around the question, "Where is he?"

She sighed and took the newspaper from him and rested it on a nearby table. "He's at my home right now; you can talk to him later. He was worried about you too. You owe him a lot. Not too many people wander around graveyards in the middle of the night and come across injured…er…young men. You were very lucky, Mr. Kenji."

"It's Kakkera, InuYasha Kakkera," he muttered, glaring out the window, "You said so yourself."

"Thank you." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

A couple of hours passed, and Kagome and InuYasha were getting to know each other. Kagome even talked clear through her lunch break, but InuYasha gave her the green Jell-O from his meal, along with everything else. ("Hospital food sucks!") There was one problem besides Kagome leaving every now and then to check on other patients, however.

"Hey! You better keep your filthy hands off my nurse, if you know what's good for you!"

"She's not YOUR nurse, so lay off of her!"

Kagome groaned, "Why do I always have to put up with things like this! Both of you cut it out!"

The room fell silent but both men were still glaring daggers at each other. "Thank you," she said with a sigh. "Doctor Kouga, I know you're only looking out for me bu-"

"-Of course I am. I can't trust this guy as far as I can throw him."

InuYasha huffed, his arms crossed, "Well, you're not exactly the first person I'd trust either."

Kouga smirked, "Yet you trusted me with a wound that could've killed you?" Kouga won the argument.

"OK! We get the picture!" Kagome yelled exasperatedly. She felt like hitting the both of them, but kept her cool. "Kouga, please, I know other patients are waiting to see you so it wouldn't be very good to keep them waiting."

"What about you, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

InuYasha answered for her, "She's been requested to pay special attention to the needs of a certain patient, if you know what I mean."

"YOU FOUL DOG!"

"KOUGA!" Kagome warned.

The doctor sighed and pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket, putting them on. "Yeah, I guess you're right. The crime rate is going up so more people come in each day."

InuYasha shifted slightly on the bed, feeling somewhat guilty about the crime rate, and the contributions his family made to it. "Well then, you should hurry up and get outta here." His voice dimmed with each word, "Before more people come in."

Kouga nodded sadly, his face suddenly harder, more weary. He left the same way he came.

"I apologize about Kouga; he's extremely protective of me…"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell," he replied sarcastically, and then added, "Sorry I upset your _boyfriend_, or whatever he is."

"What! He is not my! Urg! InuYasha I knew you were going to be trouble from the moment I first saw you!" She smacked him in the back of the head and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Kagome sounded troubled. Weren't gangsters notorious for taking care of their own? "Why haven't any of your family members come to see you yet? Do you know when they're coming?"

"Ah, right on cue!" said a voice.

"Miroku!" InuYasha uttered, surprised.

"Not just me either," Miroku said darkly, "The gang's all here."

Sango came in, standing next to Miroku. "And how!" she exclaimed.

Kagome leaned over InuYasha slightly, "So this is your family?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Better than."

"Thanks, buddy," Miroku said humbly.

"Are you OK?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, as good as can be expected," then he added, "Can you hand me my water, nurse slave? You're a doll."

Kagome's face turned red in anger, "I am NOT your slave and you sure can't treat me like one!"

"Can you hand me my water nonetheless, babe? I'm parched."

She went and grabbed his water just as he asked but mumbled a few choice words that were quite demeaning.

Sango came over to InuYasha and thwacked him upside the head. "InuYasha, don't be such a jerk!"

"Sango," Miroku pouted, "I thought that tough love act was reserved just for _me_!"

"Oh, please, don't make me sick!" InuYasha's face was twisted in a disgusted manner.

Mina entered the room, took one look at her older brother, and sighed heavily. "You know, InuYasha, our father had to take a lot of bullets in his time. I would like to think that he wouldn't want any of us to have to."

He smirked at the worried expression on her face. "Hey, Mina."

She smiled at him with ease. "How are you holdin' up, Pup?"

InuYasha grumbled a little. "I'm just fine," he answered.

"Don't be silly, InuYasha; you're just shy," Miroku said, know how embarrassed he gets when his nickname is used.

"Whatever, I'm not just some weak little pansy like you all think I am." InuYasha glared for the sake of glaring.

"InuYasha, you _difficult _thing, you," Sango uttered, shaking her head. Miroku and Mina nodded in agreement.

"Stop being so sour, InuYasha," Battousi said, having just entered the room, "It could have been much worse." He was carrying with him a copy of InuYasha's medical records. Sesshomaru was following ever so silently and coldly behind him. The middle brother looked a mess, at least, compared to usual.

"Well, the doctor's in the house now!" InuYasha barked bitterly. Battousi ignored the comment.

Sango immediately glared at Sesshomaru, "So you're here, Sesshomaru? I thought Battousi would have had to pull you out of a bar to make you come see your brother _in the hospital_." There was a crisp, cold bite to her voice. Miroku came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She continued, "Considering it _was _your fault."

Sesshomaru gazed at her coldly, still fully composed. "It was not my fault that InuYasha was overcome to follow me after my leave. He brought this upon himself. Besides, I do not have to explain my actions to the likes of you."

"You're right, the person you _do _have to explain yourself to is laying right here in this hospital bed," Sango shot back.

"You are not a member of this family so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself," he returned.

"Can you guys cut it out already!" InuYasha cut in, "I've got a headache the size of Michigan Avenue." Kagome smiled at him.

"An abrasion in the form of a bullet wound," Battousi read aloud from InuYasha's record, "just below the left clavicle. Shallow, and missing any organs." He turned to Kagome, "What has been done for treatment?"

Kagome blushed a little, because InuYasha's oldest brother was very handsome and she was surprised at being addressed by him directly. "It's on the…er…other page on there," she stumbled, "The…eh…bullet was removed; it came out cleanly. The wound was bandaged to prevent infection and an IV was administered. He had one transfusion of blood, A positive."

"And how's his progress going, Miss?" Mina asked, "When can we take our brother home?" She put a hand on InuYasha's head, and he grumbled crabbily.

"Well, the doctor hasn't set a time for him to be released yet, but InuYasha is healing up very well. In fact, Doctor Kouga said he was progressing faster than anyone he's ever seen with the same type of injury."

"Kouga said that, huh?" InuYasha said with a smirk.

"I suppose that must be the toughness and pig-headedness that runs in our family," Mina stated with a sigh.

"That and the fact that you all have to be used to it," Kagome uttered. They all stared at her. Kagome cleared her throat uncomfortably.

InuYasha broke the silence to help Kagome out, "Hey, I don't wanna be rude, but can you all leave so I can get some sleep?"

"Sure thing, Pup," Mina said. The room began to clear out slowly, each one of them mumbling "see you later" or "goodbye" to InuYasha as they left.

"I have some other patients to look in on, but I'll be back," Kagome told him. She left, but was stopped by the eldest brother, Battousi, just outside of InuYasha's room. "Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Certainly," Kagome answered, "What do you need to know?"

Battousi raised a hand dismissively, "I don't have any questions. I do believe, however, that thanks are in order."

Kagome twitched a little. 'Is he going to give me mobster money or something! That wouldn't be good!' she thought.

Battousi lowered his voice slightly, "I'm sure by now you know our family's surname isn't Kenji, as our drivers' licenses and identification cards state."

"Uh, yeah, I know," Kagome confirmed quietly.

The oldest brother nodded, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my brother as if he were any other patient. He's a good man, really, and it wouldn't be fair to prejudice him just because he's the son of a criminal."

"It was no problem, really!"

"Good. I can tell InuYasha thinks very highly of you. It would do him good to make new friends." He tipped his hat to her, "Once again, Miss?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she finished for him.

"Miss Higurashi," Battousi said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Kagome uttered quietly, blushing deeply.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

InuYasha kept turning in his bed. He was trying to get some shut-eye, but his mind kept wandering. Visions of his dad during his illness kept playing in his mind. "You're a good boy, InuYasha; you're a good man," Inutashio had said during those last, fatal days. "You're a good man too, Dad," InuYasha returned, "Don't you believe that?" All Inutashio could do was repeat, "You're a good man, InuYasha." That broke both their hearts.

This was _the _hospital, the hospital Inutashio went to for treatments, the hospital where he spent his final few days. InuYasha had just realized that. 'I won't cry for Dad again,' he told himself stubbornly. But why couldn't he get his mind off the man!

"Terribly unreliable thing it is, hospital security. One can find such easy ways to get around it. Or through it." InuYasha turned in his bed once more to see who was speaking. "Naraku," he growled.

Naraku made an impatient clicking noise with his tongue, "The son of my most treasured rival, critically hospitalized so soon after his dear father's own passing? It's a shame."

InuYasha chuckled coldly, "Yeah, what a waste of a hospital bed, right?"

"Don't fret, young Kakkera. Why would I want you dead?"

"I'll tell you why, Naraku Miasma, because I'm a threat to you, just like my dad was!" InuYasha tried to hold back a grimace of pain as he sat up in bed, drawing himself up to a greater height.

"I respected your father, 'Pup' Kakkera," he began mockingly, "You have yet to accomplish a fraction of Inutashio's credibility."

"I know you shot me," InuYasha stated, "And we all know you set up the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre in 29'." (A/N: The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre was the murder of seven gangsters in one single day. It took place on the North Side of Chicago in 1929. Al Capone was trying to get rid of "Bugs" Moran and his men. Capone's supporters dressed up as policemen and staged a bust, as prohibition was going on in those days. Then, they opened fire. Moran wasn't there, so he didn't die. In this story, Naraku staged the whole thing, then used Kagura, who writes for the Chicago Tribune newspaper, to blame Inutashio and his supporters. Therefore, the public believes Inutashio was responsible.)

"When you say 'all of us,'" Naraku sneered, "do you mean 'all of Chicago,' 'all of America,' or just 'all of the Kakkeras?'"

"Dirty bastard," mumbled the son of Inutashio.

Another voice that InuYasha hadn't noticed before spoke, "Think before you speak, InuYasha," Hakudoushi said, "If I'm correct, a bastard would be someone like your sister, Mina, wouldn't it?"

InuYasha tried to get out of bed, intent on squashing Hakudoushi like the slimy worm he was. Naraku's son, however, backhanded him hard in the face, sending him smacking back into the bed. His lip was bleeding.

"Where did I leave off?" Hackudoushi continued, as if savoring each word, "Oh yes, Mina. Oh, _Mina_. What an…_innocent_ creature she is, innocent _and _lovely."

"That's enough, Hakudoushi," Naraku interjected, "the purpose of us coming here was not to talk trash, oh no. We simply came to check up on the child of my dear friend."

"My father was NEVER your friend!" InuYasha spat, disgusted.

"I can't tell you how much it pains me to hear that," Naraku sneered. Hakudoushi walked to the door, letting his hand rest on its handle. "Please do give my regards to your sister," he said, "Keep a close watch out for her; there have been so many scoundrels roaming the streets recently." Naraku added, "Not just her, either. Your friend, Sango Taijya, is a very independent sort of woman. Some wise men say that's a dangerous quality in a lady." With that, Naraku and his evil spawn left.

InuYasha tried hard to get up. It was so difficult. Inutashio was shot at least a dozen times; how the hell could he stand it!

He ripped out his IVs, pulled off his sheet, and shakily stood up. InuYasha shuffled to the door and opened it. After a few moments, he was getting used to it, and began to walk faster. Then he started to run.

Kagome looked up from a file and saw him running. "InuYasha, what's wrong!" she yelled, and began to chase after him.

InuYasha burst into the meeting room, "Mina, Sango, are you alright?" he heaved, out of breath.

"InuYasha! What's wrong, kid?" Mina asked, jumping to her feet.

InuYasha latched onto his sister, hugging her tightly. Miroku went to help, but Sango stopped him, "Leave him," she said, resting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Miroku nodded.

"What happened, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Still holding onto Mina, InuYasha lifted his head and spoke, "I had visitors."

Battousi stiffened and glanced at Sesshomaru. He nodded back darkly and put his hands in his pockets. The two of them turned towards the exit.

"No you don't," Mina said harshly, "Stay here. Stay." Sesshomaru huffed a little angrily, but he and Battousi showed no further signs of protest.

"You're OK," InuYasha whispered, so quietly only his sister could hear him. "Of course I am, Pup," Mina answered, her voice shaky, "We're all fine."

Kagome stood at the door, "Uh…InuYasha?" She cleared her throat loudly, uncomfortable, "Don't you…um…feel a draft?"

He was wearing one of those hospital gowns with the open back. Kagome was getting an eye-full. 'He does have a cute butt,' the nurse thought, then shook herself back to being alert.

"You need to go back to bed, buddy," Miroku said, concerned.

"I can get there myself," InuYasha stated, stubborn and flushing in the face because of Kagome, and what she just saw. He let go of his sister, and started to walk. He let out a soft moan and fell to the ground.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said, rushing to his side, "it was too much at once for you to do!"

Sesshomaru was deeply angered at the sight. Without a word to anyone, he swept out of the hospital, hell-bent on revenge.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

"You know what, Hakudoushi?" Kohaku asked.

"What?" Hakudoushi returned, taking another swig of his dad's stash of whiskey. He wasn't of age to drink yet, only eighteen. It didn't matter, though, he could hold his liquor very well. Hakudoushi didn't mind hanging out with Kohaku, who was three years younger than him. In fact, it made him feel like he had contact with the outside world. It was something outside the gang, something his father couldn't touch.

"My sister gave me another load today," Kohaku answered quietly.

"Um, that doesn't surprise me all that much. What a drag, though."

"A real drag," Kohaku agreed. He sank back farther into his chair.

"So I guess you had a bad day, then."

"Yeah…" Kohaku stared intently at the whiskey bottle, "But there's still time to make it better."

"You want a drink?" Hakudoushi offered.

Kohaku battled with his conscience. What would Sango say? "Yeah, I think I do," he finally decided.

Hakudoushi handed him the bottle, "Took you awhile there to answer. There's still hope for you yet," he chuckled.

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

Sango left the hospital hours ago, to check up on Kohaku and make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. Well, Kohaku hadn't come home yet, and the dinner on the stove was growing cold. She sighed, "Kohaku, where _are_ you?" She just couldn't wait anymore. Sango took Mirkou's car and went out to look for him.

She caught up with him only a few blocks away. She almost didn't recognize him at first, because he was stumbling around everywhere. He was yelling at someone, someone Sango couldn't see, and his words were slurring horribly. She was about to call out to him, but he yelled again, "COME OUT, YOU STINKING COWARD! I DON'T BLAME YOU; I'D BE SCARED OF THE MIASMA GANG TOO, IF I WERE YOU!"

It was horrible. Bullets flew in their direction. They were all over the place. A sober Kohaku could have gotten out of the way, but not a drunk one. A bullet hit him, and he fell to the ground instantly. It didn't look fatal, but Sango wasn't thinking about that. That didn't stop her from screaming, "KOHAKU!"

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

Well, that's chapter two…finally! Wow, someone got shot again.(sweat drops) I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, and I especially enjoyed the help I got from Marisa (LadyRedEyes)! You know, I kind of like how emotional it is; it's not soap opera angst, but it's a believable kind of emotional. Now, if you enjoyed the chapter too, please click on that little button marked "review" at the bottom of the screen! If you have questions, you can ask those too! Danke und auf wiedersehen!

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O **_

Next Chapter:

_**Chicago Is My Kind of Town!**_

**TTFN!**

_**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**_


	3. Chicago is My Kind of Town!

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here's a new (and long) chapter three of DOOF. I've already started on chapter four, and it's about 1500 words already. SRE only needs a little bit more and it too will be ready for an update. I have to warn you all, though, it'll probably be awhile between updates, because right now I'm in my first semester of college. It really is a pain in the ass, lol. Thanks so much to my best friend and sister, Marisa (LadyRedEyes) because she really, really helped out a lot with this chapter! I hope you're all doing well and I hope you enjoy this new chapter in DOOF!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (Sesshomaru is Mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own our hot-tempered, puppy-eared friend, InuYasha. My best friend, Marisa _wishes_ she does, ha!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Chapter III:

Chicago Is My Kind of Town!

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru's gun stayed pointed at Kohaku; his emotions running a bit sporadically. He sensed someone nearby and when Kohaku shouted his claim of affiliation with the Miasma gang the gin-saturated Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from firing.

Kohaku was hit in the middle of his left thigh. Sango rushed to his side as he fell to the ground. He screamed in agony while the blood gushed out. "Hold on Kohaku!" She grabbed her brother from the side, helping him up.

"Let me go Sango! I don't need your help!"

"Kohaku be reasonable!" she smelled the whiskey over his being. Kohaku couldn't help but throw up from the smell of blood and alcohol mixing in the air. He knelt over to get the alcohol out of his system. "You're drunk." she whispered disapprovingly.

Sesshomaru could not let Sango deal with Kohaku alone, especially since he was the one who shot the gun. He walked to them silently. Sango was surprised at his sudden appearance for it was so dark, she couldn't even see who Kohaku's attacker was. Sesshomaru lifted Kohaku carefully, Sango by his side as they rushed to the hospital.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Kagome was working into her 22nd hour; coffee didn't do much for her right now. She had done this three times within the beginning of the week.

"You look horrible Kagome."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She was too tired to get into a fight with him. "And besides, it's no problem at all. I want to make sure you and everyone else is ok in this hospital."

"Look at yourself in the mirror, you've been treating me since yesterday. How long have you been doing this shift?"

"Twenty-two hours but it's not as if I haven't done it before. Anyways, we are a little understaffed so I need to help when I can."

Kouga rushed into the room before InuYasha could speak further, "Kagome, we need you, another gang victim."

Kagome said her goodbye to Inuyasha and went with Kouga. They went inside and Sesshomaru laid Kohaku on the bed.

"Please just help my brother." Sango was so laced with guilt and worry that when Sesshomaru stepped back she couldn't help but lean on him slightly for support. This act came as a shock to him, but much to Sesshomaru's surprise, he allowed her to lean on him. He even placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango," Kagome faced her new friend, "You and Sesshomaru need to step out, I'll call you both back in shortly ok?"

"I can't leave him," Sango said resolutely, "What if he calls for me?"

"He'll get the best care possible if no one was in here to distract us. You must understand, Sango."

With that, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and quietly sat outside the room.

As soon as they got outside the door, they could hear Kohaku yell out in pain. They were removing the bullet.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, and attempted to get back into the room. Sesshomaru pulled her back, pressing her against his chest to keep her still. "Kohaku," she whispered again. She would not lean on Sesshomaru for a second time. She was sure that he was thinking of her as a weak, silly woman, and Sango would not confirm those thoughts for him.

"Sango? Are you hurt?" Miroku half-shouted, running over to her. He stopped in his tracks for a second, seeing his girlfriend in Sesshomaru's arms. Then he started talking again, "I went to the house and you weren't there, so I went to look for you. People told me they heard gunshots in the area and I panicked."

Sango went over to Miroku and latched onto him, "It wasn't me, Miroku; it was Kohaku."

All he could do was hold onto her as she started to cry in his arms.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Kouga had worked pretty fast to get the bullet out and stabilized the young man effortlessly. He had stopped the bleeding and put Kohaku on IV's for precaution Kagome took that as her cue to talk to Sango. 'I could never imagine what it would be like to live in the world of the mob.'

Sango heard the door open and practically jumped on her feet, "Can I see my brother?"

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and gently led her to sit in a chair. "You can, but wait for the doctor to leave. He's just double checking that everything is fine." She let her hand slide back to her side.

Sango had eased and Miroku grabbed her hand, lightly squeezing it. Sesshomaru felt slightly uneasy at the notion. "Thank you Miss Kagome, you've helped our family twice now."

"Miroku, this is what I do, I love doing it and there are other reasons too…"

Kouga walked out of the room, giving them the signal to come in. Sango pulled hard on Miroku's hand as she went into the room with him. Sesshomaru followed behind them, silently sitting in a nearby chair. He couldn't tell Sango now that it was he that shot her brother, the only family she had left. Kagome went and grabbed the charts, "Well it looks like he won't be in here for too long. But if you see any changes or anything abnormal, please contact a nearby physician or nurse. I have to go check on InuYasha right now."

Sango nodded as she grabbed her unconscious brother's hand. "Thank you again." With that, Kagome left.

"Your brother should have known who he was dealing with, drunk or not."

"WHAT!?" Sango shot up and went to slap Sesshomaru but he had caught her wrist. She breathed shallowly from her anger. "What is wrong with you?! He was shot when they could have…" She attempted to slap him with her other hand but he stopped it with his other hand. How dare he say such things, especially when she was riding on an emotional rollercoaster right now.

"Sesshomaru! Unhand Sango, she has every right to hit you for your words. Can't you see that she's upset over her brother?"

"Silence, both of you. I am entitled to my opinion and if you do not wish to hear it then you would do well to leave." He pushed Sango away but she came back with a vengeance. She gave him a solid right hook on his chin. He barely moved though and it fueled her rage even further.

Miroku quickly went to her side and grabbed her arms back towards him. "It's better if you leave or I will force you to do so."

Sesshomaru almost laughed at that statement….almost. "You'll be on the floor before you touch me." He felt slightly guilty at the fact that he had indeed shot Kohaku but was not ready to reveal that fact to Sango.

"Miroku, let me go." She seemed to have blown off some steam but Miroku knew better; when Sango had a grudge, it takes a lot to get her out to calm down. "Look, Kohaku is unconscious, I won't start anything else today. Can you just give me a minute with Sesshomaru?"

He was wary about Sango's state of mind but could not argue with the calm tone of her voice. He let her go and she spun around to peck him on the cheek. "I'll be right outside." Before he left, he made eye contact with Sesshomaru, a silent warning.

Sesshomaru sat on a chair waiting for the lashing of his life but surprisingly enough it didn't come. Sango followed pursuit and sat down as well, near Kohaku. "Why are you acting like this, Sesshomaru?"

He stared in Kohaku's direction, seeing how Sango is with him made him feel that lack of connection between he and his siblings. A part of him wished to partake in such a heartfelt connection but his ego and pride would never let him. "It is my nature."

"Before Inutaisho had died, you were never this harsh. Has his death really made you so blind with anger?"

Sesshomaru looked into Sango's eyes and she held the gaze with him. The silence had seemed to fill in for the answer to her question. What she didn't expect, was the sadness that appeared in his eyes. "Sesshomaru.." the name trailed off her lips, almost in a plea for him to speak. "You shouldn't hide yourself. Emotions are not a curse, it's what makes us human."

"Humanity is overvalued."

She went over to him and kneeled before him as he sat in the chair. When she looked back up to him, some unknown emotion tweaked his senses. Suddenly his stomach was in knots and turns, his heartbeat accelerated slightly. "You shouldn't think that." She put her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture, hoping he would not push her away, he didn't. "I know that you are under pressure and that most of us...I don't treat you with any respect. But you have to see it from our point of view: you go out most nights and get drunk to get rid of the problems in your mind." She let her hand slide off. "But what if your problems catch up with you? How would you deal with them? You are a fighter and I expect that you would eventually fight your inner demons."

He knew what she was saying was true. But then reality stepped in; his father was dead. He was not the favorite son, nobody treated him as an equal. Sango was giving him pity, he shot Kohaku. It was all too much for him to bear. He sat up quietly. "Sesshomaru, don't leave."

Before reaching the door, he stopped to turn around and look at her. The look alone was enough to make Sango's breath stop. He looked so forlorn, and she couldn't stop him as he left her behind.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Naraku had decided to come visit without his son present this time. He was about to enter the room until a young nurse came towards him. "Hello, may I help you?"

He took his hat off, placing it against his chest. "I have come to visit a friend's son."

"Oh, so you know InuYasha?"

"Yes, I've known him since he was very young. But I must ask, what is your name young lady?" He grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly with his lips.

She blushed at the gesture, "K-kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, such a beautiful name, I am Naraku Miasma. Shall we sit somewhere comfortable?"

"Well we could just go inside, I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind." She laughed slightly. "Though his family has been visiting a lot and he gets a little annoyed, but he loves them all, especially his sister, Mina."

He put a hand behind the small of her back and escorted her to the waiting room as they sat across from one another. "You know of his family?"

She nodded her head and sat down as he did, "But only to an extent. I've met everyone…except your dear friend. I'm sorry about your loss."

He set his hat down on the small coffee table to his side, "It has been hard without the Old Man," his smirk was very smug, "I have been watching the boys from the side after his death."

Kagome smiled brightly, "I'm so glad that you're here for them." Even though Naraku seemed very gentlemen like, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. "Umm, I would like very much to see InuYasha, so if you wish, you can follow with me or visit another time." A light blush came across her cheek as she mentioned InuYasha.

"Ahh," Naraku started creating a plot, "You seem to have taken a liking to the youngest brother." He would use her without her knowledge, he always did want to try and use a spy and Kagome was a perfect candidate, naive and unknowing.

"W-well…I barely know him, its hard to make that assumption when I don't know him well enough." she knew InuYasha was a good person and very handsome, "I think I should go now, it was nice to meet you Mr. Miasma."

"Just Naraku will suffice and I believe he will take a liking to you." He grabbed his hat and they both stood up from the chairs, he gave her another chaste kiss on the hand. "Please do not mention of my arrival. I prefer to keep their family guessing."

She nodded her head and went to go see InuYasha. What she didn't notice was Naraku's smirk as he watched her leave.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Kagome got the trivial pleasure of a short break after Kohaku had been attended to. The other patients were both settled and in stable condition, a rarity to be sure. She had been spending the past few breaks in the company of InuYasha, and this break was no exception.

A small smile came to Kagome's face, "So," she began slyly, "Why _does_ your family call you 'The Pup?'"

InuYasha sighed heavily, annoyed. His pride had been unceremoniously dented. "Not '_The _Pup,'" he hissed, "Just…'Pup.'"

"Ooh, sorry, Pup."

"Damnit, Woman," InuYasha began exasperatedly.

Kagome held up a hand apologetically. All was silent for about three seconds before she butted in again, "Really, though, how'd you get that nickname?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't see why it should be so important."

"I'm just curious, that's all." He stared at her for a second, considering. She tried to coax him, "I won't laugh, I swear."

"I don't really care if you laugh or not," he sated aggressively, attempting to earn back some of his pride. "Fine, I'll tell ya, but it's pretty stupid."

"I don't mind. Besides, that's for me to decide if it's really stupid or not."

"Well," he began, "I guess it's obvious that our family has this condition that makes our hair go gray early-"

Kagome interrupted him, "-Oh good, you don't actually _dye _your hair then."

InuYasha looked at her in disgust, "Hell no, I don't dye my hair! Forget it, I'm not going to tell you!"

"No," Kagome whined, "Please tell me, InuYasha."

"Will you promise to behave?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed furiously, "I promise," she said quietly.

"Good. Well, as you can see, my hair isn't even gray like my dad's and Sesshomaru's; it's white. Actually, it's been like that since I was born, not like Mina, Sesshomaru, and Battousi."

"So where does the name 'Pup' fit into all of this?" she asked.

"I was getting there," he barked impatiently. After a few moments, he continued, "We just happened to have a dog then, and since my hair looked like his, my mom and dad started calling me that. And pretty soon everyone in my whole damn family just had to call me by that stupid name."

"I like it," Kagome exclaimed decidedly. "But…Is that your mobster name too?" she asked this very softly.

"You know," InuYasha stated, studying her closely, "You shouldn't assume things about my kind; that sort of thing can get you in trouble some day."

She looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's fine," he reassured, "Everyone in my family has a name like that, so it doesn't matter with us."

"So you _are_ Pup Kekkera then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My family saw to that. I think it's catching on too," he said, slightly angered. When Naraku came to "visit" him, the low life had called him Pup Kekkera.

"What about your family? What are their mob names?"

InuYasha looked thoughtful, "Well, we always called my dad the Old Man."

"Old Man Kekkera," Kagome said, excitement in her voice, "It sounds really impressive!"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"And your brothers?"

"Battousi is either Bat Kekkera or Big Brother Kekkera, and Sesshomaru is _supposed_ to be just Sessh Kekkera."

"_Supposed _to be?" Kagome repeated questioningly.

InuYasha began to laugh openly, "In private, we call him 'Fluffy.'"

"InuYasha! That's cruel!" she uttered before she too burst into laughter, "But it is funny, though!"

InuYasha continued on, "And my sister is Missy Mina Kekkera."

Kagome stopped laughing, "Your _sister_? Your sister is in the mob too? I've never heard of a woman gangster before!"

"Say that a little louder, Woman, I don't think they heard you over on Wabash Avenue!"

"Sorry," she apologized, "But really, your _sister_?"

"Yes, my sister," he said darkly, "That doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

"But what does she do? She doesn't…"

InuYasha gave Kagome a puzzled stare, "Doesn't what?"

"She doesn't…_shoot_ people, does she?"

He actually started laughing at this statement. "I don't see why that's so funny!" Kagome said defensively.

"Heck no! She's only our interpreter when we're dealing with someone who doesn't speak English! None of us kids have ever shot anyone!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, that's nice."

"Kagome," InuYasha stated seriously, "There are plenty of _other_ ways to get your point across."

Before a shocked Kagome could respond, Kouga stuck his head into the room, "Kagome, break's over; we've got a myocardial infarction victim coming in!"

Kagome popped up to her feet, "Oh, I've got to go!"

'Now's the time,' InuYasha thought, 'It won't be as awkward. Get it over with now, and be done with it.' Then he blurted out, "Kagome, when I get the hell out of here, will you go to dinner with me?"

Kagome stood dumbfounded to the spot for a moment. She was so surprised, that she hastily answered, "Yes, Pup, I'd be happy to." That was one of the few occasions where InuYasha actually liked being addressed by that name.

It was only after Kouga called her name again that Kagome came back to earth and began to mentally scold herself for getting involved with the mob…literally.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Mina had been asking questions around in the hospital to see who had saved her brother from death. Her search brought her to Randolph Street, where a certain young, red-haired boy sold newspapers to the people of Chicago. She found him taking a break along the curb of Randolph Street.

He looked up at her, knowing very well who she was and possibly knowing why she was there. He had to admit though, seeing her person to person for the first time, he never noticed in the newspapers how beautiful she truly was; the papers did no justice for her. "Hello Miss Kekkera."

She looked down at him and decided to sit next to him on the curb. "Good morning. I do not believe I have caught the name of my brother's savior?"

He lightly blushed. "My name is Shippo Kitsune and it really was no trouble, see I was just walking trying to find…" He did not want to reveal the status he had before he met Kagome, he did not like the idea of being homeless when he used to have a loving family.

She knew he was uncomfortable with what he almost divulged so she didn't press on it. "But it was a lot of trouble, and you know by what I speak of." She indicated towards the paper with another picture of her father and about some other ghastly thing that wasn't true. "If you didn't take him to the hospital, he would probably still be left for dead."

"Miss Kekkera, please, don't mention it. Besides, who would be so cruel that they could watch someone die and do nothing about it?"

Mina smiled sadly. In the world of the mob, incidents like the one Shippou had just described happened all the time.

"Miss Kakkera?"

"Please, you can call me Mina." The bright sun lit up her salt-and-pepper hair. She was a different kind of beauty, and Shippou couldn't help but blush a bit. He was never used to talking with girls. "Uh…sh-sure, whatever you want," he stuttered horribly.

She smiled and laughed a little, "You know what, Shippou? I think I should pay you back for what you did for InuYasha. I know my brothers are too big of ego-maniacs to do anything, so it's up to me."

Shippou gulped, staring at her, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Mina didn't want to embarrass the kid. She wouldn't give him money or anything like that. She knew he must have dignity. "Let's see…have you ever been to Riverview Amusement Park?"

Immediately, Shippou perked up, "No! Well," he said, calming his voice down, "actually I did go there…but that was a long time ago."

"So, can I steal you away for a day to take you?" Mina asked playfully.

His ears went red, "I-I'd like to go."

"Good, then come on!" she seized his hand and began to pull him along.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

After a couple of hours, Sango finally convinced Miroku to go home and get some rest. It was about eleven in the afternoon. Kagome had brought her some food and kept checking on Kohaku's condition, which came out pretty well.

"Why do you allow them to do this to you?" Sango held onto his hand the whole time and did not dare to move, she wanted to be the first thing he saw.

All of a sudden, she felt him squeeze back as he opened his eyes slowly. "Kohaku!"

He turned his face towards her and all his memories fled back to him and he snatched his hand away from hers. "Kohaku?", he was afraid of her. He stood up from the bed, limping as he did so. "You should be laying down!" She went to help him back into bed but he slapped her hand away.

"Sango, you shouldn't be here."

"What? Why are you running from me?"

He knew that if he kept hanging around the Miasma gang they would hurt her and he did not want that. But once you get involved with the Miasma gang, the only way out is death and he would not drag Sango into it. "Get out of here Sango! Stop trying to help me!"

She was so hurt, why would he be like this? He was so scared and he would not let her help him. "Kohaku, I won't let you do this. Don't be afraid of being near me, the Miasma gang won't touch me and I will not let them do anything to you."

"You don't understand Sango."

"Maybe not, but I know you can walk away from them. We can protect you."

Then at the most worse possible time, Hakudoushi walked in through the door. "I'm afraid that's not a very good promise of protection."

Kohaku looked over towards Hakudoushi as he approached him. "You stay away from my brother!" Sango walked over towards him but Kohaku held out his hand to stop her.

"No Sango, I want you to leave. I am going to stay over at Hakudoushi's."

Hakudoushi looked so much like his father as he smirked, knowing that he had won this battle. With a click of his fingers, Onigumo and another thug came in. "Please Kohaku, don't do this."

Naraku's son only felt a sliver of remorse as he slowly tore these siblings apart. "Come Kohaku, you shall recover back at home."

They both headed towards the door but there was no way Sango would let them go so easily. So Onigumo and the other man grabbed her and pinned her on the bed while Onigumo's hand covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

Once Hakudoushi and Kohaku left, a new guest came in, Naraku. Her eyes widened in fear, her arms were held above her head in one hand by Onigumo while his other had her mouth covered. The other man had her legs pinned down, there was no way of escaping.

"Forgive the intrusion Sango, I came to make sure that Kohaku was coming home with no interruptions." He walked over towards her, going on one knee. She tried to break from the grasp but to no avail.

"Hey boss, why don't we have some fun with this one?"

"No, she is not to be harmed…for now." He lightly glided his fingers over her exposed collar bone. "She will be in our custody soon enough. But our original plan goes off with no side distractions." He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Until next time."

With that, Naraku and his minions left the room, leaving Sango on the bed as she cried softly over the loss of her brother.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"That was the best!" Shippou exclaimed triumphantly as he stepped off the Bobs rollercoaster.

"That's the fifth one we've been on today!" Mina said. Her legs wobbled a little bit as she stood up to get out of the cart. Shippou held onto her shoulders to steady her. "Dizzy?" he asked.

She nodded, "A bit." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Well, I'm surprised that I haven't gotten nauseous yet." he said with a laugh. Suddenly, he stopped, "Sorry, that wasn't a good thing to say."

Now it was her turn to laugh, "No, don't feel bad, just be yourself, Shippou."

They decided to go inside Aladdin's Castle-a funhouse next. "You won't try to sneak up on me and scare me like my brothers, right?"

"No, I'd never do that."

The funhouse itself was pretty impressive. The room of mirrors separated the two almost as soon as they entered the attraction. "Try to find me, Shippou," she called.

"I _have _found you."

Mina whipped around and came face-to-face with none other than Hakudoushi. She instinctively backed away from him and bumped into a wall. At the same time, he took a few steps forward, so they were only about six inches apart. "Missy Mina, I thought you'd have better taste."

"Do _not_ call me that," Mina hissed.

"That's beside the point," Hakudoushi retorted, "You didn't answer me."

She sighed heavily, "It's funny how you would feel threatened by Shippou."

His lips curled into a smug smile, "_Threatened_? I thought you would've known me better than that, Mina." He studied her closely, "Remember when we were kids? Before my father and your father fell out of each other's favor? You and I were the best of playmates."

Strangely enough, Mina actually smiled, "You used to call me the mobster princess."

Hakudoushi nodded, gazing into her eyes, "And what a queen you've grown up to be…Missy Mina."

This time, she didn't correct him, instead lowering her head. "I'd appreciate if you'd give me some space."

"Don't lower your head to me," he growled out, suddenly cross, "We were friends, Mina. I consider you my equal." He lifted her chin and then rested his hand on her cheek. She was trying to hold her ground, but it was difficult; she'd never received this kind of attention from a man before. It was slightly unnerving. His nose nudged her ear, "I shall be watching you…intently," he whispered and turned his heel to walk away.

Shippou found Mina just in time to see Hakudoushi turn around. The mobster Naraku Miasma's son walked past Shippou, quietly uttering the words, "Be careful."

Mina, shaken for a second, walked over to him. "Be careful?" Shippou repeated thoughtfully. He looked at her, "Are you alright, Mina?"

"Yes," she said with uncertainty, "Yes, I'm fine."

Shippou frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't look fine, are you sure?"

Her mind was racing. Hakudoushi said he would be watching her. Would he be watching her on Naraku's orders or for his own reasons? Either way, this wasn't the smartest place to be at the moment. If Naraku Miasma would want _her_ to be followed, then she could only fathom as to what he was doing in regards to Battousi, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. "Shippou…I think I need to speak with my brothers about something. Let me drop you back at home."

His face instantly fell. He should have known that point would come up sooner or later today; he had no home. Shippou stayed at a shelter when he could, but by this time in the evening, there wouldn't be a single vacant bed for him. "I-I," he stuttered, trying to get over his embarrassment.

Mina caught on. She already had a pretty good idea what kind of hardships he was facing so she took the opportunity to pay him back for helping InuYasha even further. "Shippou, would you like to stay over at my house for a while? You'd be more than welcome there, because of what you did for my brother-"

He cut her off- "But you have paid me back, by taking me here."

"I hardly think a day at an amusement park is equal to a man's life. Please, I'd be glad to have you there."

"You _would?_" He tapped his foot, thinking. "Well, I was staying over at Nurse Kagome's place, but I really couldn't impose on her anymore."

"You certainly wouldn't be imposing on us," Mina stated.

He nodded slowly, "Well, if it wouldn't be any problem for you, I guess I could do it."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Sesshomaru was at the bar, just starting his fourth shot of gin in his private booth. He was in for a long night. Lita was performing tonight on the stage with her usual group of backup singers.

Never know how much I love you

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so hard to bear

You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)

Fever ... in the mornin'

Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time

Moon lights up the night

I light up when you call my name

'cause I know you're gonna treat me right

You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)

Fever ... in the mornin'

Fever all through the night (WOW!!)

Everybody's got the fever

That is somethin' you all know

Fever isn't such a new thing

Fever started long time ago

(You give me fever)

Baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)

Let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)

Well, baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)

And let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)

Well, just a little bit higher (yeah, yeah)

And just a little bit brighter, baby (yeah, yeah)

OWWW!!!

You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You give me fever.

She was a decent singer but she was given more credit than she deserved for the fact that she dates the first heir to Inutaisho's belongings, Battousi.

After she performs a couple of songs, she goes to sit with Sesshomaru, she has try and play nice until she gets a proposal from Battousi. "It seems like it's really packed tonight, doesn't it?"

He took the shot and a server brought another immediately. "Spare me the pleasantries."

"Hmph! I'm just trying to strike up a conversation! Just because you landed your brother in the hospital doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

He remained silent after that comment and took his fifth shot. The alcohol took affect more tonight due to the fact that he did not eat anything throughout the day. Lita stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes before going back to work.

Mina walked into the bar, looking for her brother. She saw that he was indeed in his private booth and made her way to him. Once she sat down, Sesshomaru downed yet another shot, it was obvious he wanted to get drunk fast. "Sesshomaru, stop this already." She took away the shot that was placed before him and he sighed angrily. "Father would not want you to act this way."

"As if you presume to tell me what to do." He slurred his words ever so slightly.

She gave the shot to the server and told him not to serve her brother any further. Sesshomaru rose up in protest. "Sesshomaru, it is better to talk out your problems, not to drown out them with alcohol."

"All of you are quite repetitive. Sango said the same thing only a few hours ago."

Mina frowned at the mention of Sango, "Miroku told me what happened. It was a good thing you were around to help her. How is her brother doing now?"

"Fine from what I saw." His eyes seemed to darken.

"Sesshomaru, I can tell when there is something wrong."

"It is none of your business."

"You're right, it may not be my business. But you are my brother, therefore, I am entitled to see what troubles you. He was stubborn and was not ready to divulge what ran through his mind. There was a problem for him though, with the alcohol in his system and lack of nourishment, he was pretty susceptible to saying just about anything.

"Sesshomaru please," she grabbed his hand, "Talk to me."

He looked to the side and allowed her to hold his hand, he was annoyed with himself for he was too merciful today. "I have done something I am not proud of."

He had a hard time finding the words, for the room was starting to spin. She allowed him to collect his bearings, she was a good listener and was patient. "Sango." He waited a couple more minutes before he spoke and Mina gripped his hand tighter, urging him to continue on.

"She will never forgive me once I tell her."

Mina made a fast conclusion but hoped it would not be true, "What would she not forgive you for?" It was good that he was showing signs of remorse, whatever it was that he did.

He looked at her and took his hand away gently as he sat back. She could tell her brother would stay in pain until he got this off his chest. "Kohaku…" His eyes started to droop. "The reason why he is in the hospital." Eyes closed fully but still he talked and Sango walked in. "I shot him, I shot Kohaku." Then he slipped from consciousness.

Mina stood up and went straight to Sango who was in shock from his confession. "H-how could he?!" She went to grab Sesshomaru but Mina would not let her, Mina hugged Sango and let her cry out her added anguish.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Whelp, that's chapter three. Hope you all liked it! If you have any questions, comments, or just want to say "hi" feel free to leave a review. If not, that's fine too. An overview of the next chapter is up on my profile. Till next time, toodles!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (SiM)

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Next chapter:

Letters of Inutaisho

TTFN!!!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	4. Letters of Inutaisho

Hello, everyone! Here's the latest chapter of DOOF! It did take awhile, but it could've been much worse. Now, I know I could've made this longer, but I figured you all would just "want me to update already." I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Liebe immer,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

P.S. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read. It is your feedback that really pushes me to update!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Dreams of Our Fathers**_

Chapter IV:

**Letters of Inutaisho**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Last chapter…_

_Kohaku was attended to after being shot. Little did Sango know (at least until the end of the chapter, that is) that Sesshomaru was the one who pulled the trigger. Naraku conversed with Kagome and began plotting… Kagome talked with InuYasha about his family, and he gave her some insight into his life in the mob. InuYasha asked Kagome out on a date and she accepted. Kohaku was taken from the hospital to Naraku's to heal. Mina took Shippou, who saved InuYasha's life, out to the Riverview Amusement Park. She invited him to stay at her family's house. Hakudoushi was stalking them the whole time. Sesshomaru became pretty drunk before he admitted to Mina that he shot Kohaku and Sango overheard him say it. I believe that's basically it…_

Mina hadn't been comforting Sango for long, and by the time Sesshomaru began to revive, her anger had reached its boiling point. With surprising strength, she seized him by the front of his suit, jerking his face within an inch of her own, "You bastard." Her voice was strangely soft, but broke slightly in her rage.

There was something so satisfying in her anger. Sesshomaru may have been intoxicated, but he was still able to appreciate it. Then something strange happened: Sesshomaru began to laugh. The sound of it was so haunting, it made chills run down Mina's back.

Sesshomaru's reaction unhinged Sango. "Why is this funny to you!" she yelled, in complete hysterics. She pushed him away, and grabbed the full shot glass that lay on the table. After shooting it back, Sango threw the glass against the wall right next to Sesshomaru's head. This only made Sesshomaru laugh louder. Sango looked murderous.

"Alright, that's it, everybody get the hell out!" Mina shouted. Very rarely had anyone ever heard her rise her voice and everyone lounging in the bar took notice. "Didn't you hear me?" she said again.

The bartender, Hatchi, began to usher patrons outside. Lita came up to Mina, Sango, and Sesshomaru, "I was just about to pass around the tip jar for my performance tonight!"

Both Mina and Sango gave Lita looks that could turn boiling water to ice. "Fine, I'm going," the singer said angrily, pushing a bar stool over as she stomped out of the room.

Hatchi went to go get Miroku. Hopefully, that would help the situation.

Mina embraced Sango to try and calm both their nerves before rounding on Sesshomaru, "You have _never_ been this ridiculous and pitiful, Sesshomaru," she scolded him like a bad puppy. "It's time for you to leave."

Sesshomaru managed another bitter laugh, "This is my bar now, _my inheritance_, and you can't throw me out."

"Oh, can't I?" his little sister retorted.

"Don't bother, Mina," Sango spat angrily, "_I'm_ going."

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I am."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Mina hurried into the study and walked right up to Battousi's desk. He lowered the book he was reading. "Where is InuYasha?" Mina asked. Before Battousi could answer, she continued, "We all need to talk about Sesshomaru."

Battousi rose an eyebrow, "Without Sesshomaru present?"

"He's out of control, Battousi! He just admitted to me that he shot Kohaku Taijiya!"

Battousi rose up out of his chair, "Where is he?"

"No, we can't just jump in and try to change his behavior before we've all talked about it! We need to keep him here and keep him sober until we can figure out what to do about this situation."

Battousi walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a volume of his medical encyclopedia from college. He flipped to the page for alcoholism and began reading.

"I'll find InuYasha," Mina said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

When Sango went in her room, she found a note addressed to her lying on the bed. It was from Inutaisho.

_My dear Sango,_

_I am sorry, Child, that I have wounded you so greatly. If I could only express to you the depth of my despair, and utter fury with myself for not confessing this most vital information to you earlier. It seems, however, that I have chosen the cowards' way out, only divulging my shortcomings to you after I am dead._

_Your brother has on many occasions tried to blame me for your parents' untimely passing. I know in my heart that after living with the children and I as long as you have that you understand fully that I would never put up with such comments, even if they were Kohaku's, nor would I allow his affiliation with that Miasma scum to go on unchecked._

_I see much of your father in young Kohaku. He is becoming quite the vigilante. Your father was a fine policeman-he certainly deserved the title of district attorney which he had been given. It was because of DA Taijiya that I even saw the inside of a prison cell at all, no matter how short that time might have been._

_Before your father died, he was steadily compiling a case that would send not only me to prison, but other prominent mob figures as well. This list included my two oldest sons: Sesshomaru and Battousi. You can not imagine my horror; I simply could not stand the thought of my sons behind bars. There was no immediate danger for InuYasha or Missy Mina, but I was certain, without any doubt, that theirs would be the next names to grace Taijiya's black list._

_Naraku Miasma had similar worries. He approached me with these concerns and made me an offer I could not refuse: if I supplied the means to get into the DA's private residence, then he would take care of the remaining dirty work._

_I know this must horrify you greatly, Sango. Did I know of your immediate connection with the DA and his wife? Yes. Did I know of your involvement with our dear mutual friend, Miroku Houshi? Yes. But, terribly, I ignored these things and quite literally made a pact with the devil. Indeed, Sango, what your brother has been trying to tell you for so long is the truth._

_I liked you, Sango. You are a very charming, intelligent, and classy young woman. Despite my approval of you, I betrayed you in the most horrific of ways. Even though I was too cowardly to tell you of my deceit, I simply had to do something to help you. It was because of this drive that I asked you and Kohaku to stay with us to avoid living on the streets. If you remember that conversation, I would not take no for an answer. Now you know that it was because of my guilt and cowardice that I would not take no for an answer._

_Again, Sango, I have hurt you and your brother so deeply that I deserve every bit of hatred that you now will associate with my name. I had to assure my children's safety, but to do it, I had to stab a dear friend in the back. This is no excuse; I know I was in the wrong. To ask you to forgive me would be both selfish and despicable, therefore, I will not. Even so, you have my apologies, Sango Taijiya._

_With much regret,_

_Inutaisho _

She simply couldn't believe it.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

InuYasha crept into his father's room, a ball rising in his throat. He simply couldn't explain the pull he had towards the place. He wanted to look through his dad's belongings, for the man was still quite a mystery to him, even in death. Inutaishio's double-sided nature was so unpredictable, and InuYasha yearned to know why.

As if his father had been reading his thoughts from beyond the grave, a small chest of mementos lay open on the bed. InuYasha walked to it, and picked out a stack of letters that had been lying among the knickknacks in the chest. As it turned out, all of these were love letters.

InuYasha had always been curious about this particular aspect of his father's life. He wondered how he could have married Shinju but had an affair with Akane, keep it secret, produced Battousi and then Sesshomaru only seven months apart, marry Izayoi after Shinju died, produce InuYasha, have an affair with Akane again after Izayoi was killed, and produce Mina. If InuYasha ever had romantic problems even close to those he would shoot himself in the foot.

_Lovely Akane,_

_As you can now see, young Batty is becoming quite the little man. We've missed you, Battousi and I, since you've been away. Curious child, like his brothers, he is forever asking if he looks like you, acts like you, and sounds like you. I tell him he does but that only leads to more questions: where is Mama? Why did she leave me? Does she love me? Does she love you? Do you love her? Ah, Battousi, my strong little boy, I simply don't know. No child wants to hear that they were created in anything but love, but I must admit, dear Akane, the strong feelings which created our son, heartfelt as they were…it was not love. You must forgive me, when you appeared again for the first time in six years, I simply could not tell Battousi who you were. I did not want to get his hopes up, especially not after the only woman he knew as "mother" passed away last year. After seeing you once more, I was on fire. I had to spend time with you, get to know you once more. Akane, I have never forgotten you, you see; every time I gaze upon Battousi, I see you. I had not realized how much I truly missed your stimulating presence._

_Spending these four months in your company has made me realize something: I now know that I love you, Akane. Marry me, so that we may reassure Battousi, once and for all, that you indeed are his mother and tell him of his new baby brother or sister on the way. I know you are resistant, that you do not feel you could belong to anyone. I ask you to open your heart to Battousi and I. I'm sure you'll grow to love Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Akane, let us make this child you are carrying honest. I know you have an intense passion for love, you have shown me that. Akane, please do me the honor of becoming my wife._

_With love and hope,_

_Inutaisho_

It was not to be. Akane never accepted Inutaisho's marriage proposal. Mina was born eight months later and it was only after she held her newborn daughter in her arms that Akane ran off again, back into her own world of seclusion.

"InuYasha? What are you doing in here?"

He looked up, "Oh, hey Mina."

She sat beside him on the bed, "Did Dad write those letters?"

"Yeah." InuYasha had been debating whether or not to tell Mina about this particular letter. He figured that it might make her feel bad, but now, with her here, there was really no getting around it. "He wrote this to your mom." InuYasha placed the letter on top of Mina's lap and she looked at it as if she didn't know what to do with it. She sighed heavily and placed it back in the pile. "You don't want to read it?"

"I don't need to," she answered and put her head on her older brother's shoulder. After a minute, Mina spoke up again, "Come on, Pup. We need go talk about our crazy brother."

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Sesshomaru was in the living room, playing piano rather aggressively and working on his third glass of gin. Sango came into the room, looking contemplative. She leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as if there was an answer to some important question written on it.

He ignored her presence, instead pausing for another nip at the old gin glass. Finally, she said something, "You're unbelievable."

He smirked but didn't look at her, "I assumed from your previous actions that you had no intention of speaking to me again." He shook his head knowingly, "So it seems that you simply cannot give up the opportunity to prattle on about nothing."

"Real nice, Sesshomaru," she shot back venomously, "You land your brother in the hospital, shoot my brother, and go back to drinking as if nothing has happened. Are you really that oblivious?"

"Spare me the lecture."

She ripped the glass from his hand and poured it into a potted plant nearby. "Sesshomaru, you are nothing but a bad little boy in desperate need of a spanking! What will it take to get you to wake up? Look where your binge drinking has taken you already, what trouble it's put you in! If you're really a man, then grow up and rise above all the bullshit!" This tirade of an outburst left Sango's chest heaving up and down. It was obviously something that she'd been holding in for at least a little while.

He stood up and walked towards her. She did not step backwards, because she knew she would've been pinned against the wall. Instead, Sango looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes, trying with all her might not to give in, not to look down or look away. That would give him a small victory over her.

"So this is your opinion of me? I am a child?"

She nodded as decidedly as possible, "Yes." His closeness…oh it was suffocating. But she had to do this; she couldn't let Sesshomaru bring the family down in flames.

"And I need to be punished, put in my place?" he continued. His eyes burned into hers.

"It's sad but true," Sango said, the unease in her voice apparent now, "That you deserve to be reprimanded. It's just very degrading for you that you need to be taught how to present yourself-"

"-Like a child," he continued for her.

"Yes…Like a child." Her heart raced. This was indeed a stressful situation for her.

His eyes narrowed, boring into hers, "Then punish me!" he whispered harshly. He turned over an end table, and the lamp resting on it shattered on the floor, "You are not my mother, Woman!"

Sango had never seen him snap like that. Why was it that after all _he_ had done that he was the one who got to go off on _her?_ She was enraged enough to wring his neck, but she refrained. That didn't stop her voice from shaking in anger, "Maybe that's the problem then." Her voice was very quiet.

"What's the problem?" he huffed, in her face again.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't love you, did they, Sesshomaru?" she spoke harshly. She immediately regretted saying it. How could she possibly say something so cruel and cold?

His expression was blank for a moment before he slapped her, rather hard, across the face. And then, Sesshomaru left Sango there. She slid down the wall and sunk to the floor, her eyes welling up uncontrollably.

"What? Sango!" Miroku knelt by his girlfriend's side. He had never seen her like this before, not even after her parents were killed. "Tell me what happened, Baby."

She looked at him, "No, Miroku, you tell me what happened." When he looked at her quizzically, she continued, "Please tell me the truth. Did you only get close to me because it was what Inutaisho wanted? He wanted you to get close to me because my father was the district attorney?" It was here that the tears in her eyes finally bubbled out and onto her cheeks. Miroku went to wipe them away. "Tell me!" she demanded, catching his hand.

Miroku Houshi bit his bottom lip. "Sango, I don't think it's a very good time to-" He just trailed off.

She released his hand and scooted away from him. "So it's true. Inutaisho…that bastard. How could he possibly do anything so cruel? And you," she rounded on Miroku, "How could you _do_ something like that?"

He attempted to draw the blame away from himself by putting a hand to her cheek, "Why are you bruised here, Sango?" She just looked down, not answering him. He became angry, "Where's Sesshomaru!" he bellowed, guessing correctly.

"How should I know; you can both go to hell as far as I care!" she snapped, getting up to leave.

He grabbed onto her hand, "I'm moving in. I want to protect you."

"Like hell you are!"

"What does it matter how our relationship began? I love you and I'll be damned if I let Sesshomaru do anything to you ever again!"

"Do what you want just don't expect me to talk to you any time soon!" she hissed coldly and ripped her arm from his grasp.

Sango hurried up to her room. She wasn't going to cry. She _wasn't_ going to cry. She just needed to be alone.

Miroku planted a chair outside Sango's door. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to protect her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yeah, I know; that was kind of a crappy way to end the chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else. Whelp, I hope you all liked it and there's more to come, hopefully sooner rather than later. An overview of the next chapter is now up on my profile. If any of you have questions, comments, concerns or just wanna say "hi," feel free to leave a review. If not, that's fine too. Thanks and toodles!

Liebe immer,

Abbey/SiM

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Next Chapter:

_Fireworks at Comiskey_

**TTFN!!!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	5. Lies Longlost

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the insanely long wait. I just finished my first semester of college, and let me tell ya, all that academia, it really takes up your time! I knew I promised a brand-spanking new chapter of YNK, but this just happened to be the chapter that I finished first. For some reason, the creative juices are in better supply whenever I write this story. I can tell you with confidence though that either Marisa or I have started and are a fair amount into a chapter for YNK, SRE, and AFLM. The SRE chapter is actually the closest as of now to being finished.

Also, the previews that I put up for this chapter of DOOF are VERY inaccurate; sorry about that. I came up with what I thought was a good idea, so I changed everything around and pushed some stuff back to next chapter (which is also started, by the way). Again, sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy DOOF chapter five! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review, if you please. Toodles!

Liebe immer,

Sesshomaru is Mine (Abbey, the soon-to-be owner of a new puppy, YAY!)

Disclaimer: Nein, nein, nein! InuYasha not mine! Wow, that was special.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dreams of Our Fathers

Chapter V:

****

Lies Long-lost

__

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where is Hakudoushi?" Naraku questioned, surveying the room with narrowed eyes. Onigumo, Kagura, and other prominent members of the Miasma gang were present for this meeting. Only Naraku's son was absent.

Kagura rose her head. The Chicago Tribune reporter always took interest whenever Hakudoushi's name was mentioned. "Do you suppose he got into trouble?" Kagura asked. Naraku glared at her, and once more her eyes darted downward. She was a caged bird, emotionally attached.

Hakudoushi entered and sat in a vacant chair. "You're late," Naraku hissed. Soon after he declared, "This meeting of the Miasmas has now begun." He stood up, walking about the room, circling the table like a predator on the prowl. "As you know, Old Man Kakkera was buried just six short days ago. And yet, in the weakened state of his family and organization, we are not attacking, not bringing down the wounded animal." Here he paused, leering at them all, such idiots. "Luckily for the rest of you, a very reliable source, a contact, a _spy _has been placed _inside _the Kakkera household itself. This contact has proven…most useful." Naraku turned to Onigumo, "Read the information our contact has obtained for us, Onigumo," he commanded. Onigumo nodded, opened up a manila envelope and began reading:

__

"Battousi "Bat/Big Brother" Kakkera. Heir to Inutaisho Kakkera's business and estate. Son of Inutaisho Kakkera and Akane Kenji. (The family uses the name Kenji as a cover up for their true identification.) Attended medical school at the University of Chicago for three years before dropping out. This event occurred directly after he diagnosed his father with syphilis. Is fluent in German and Russian. Is in a relationship of long-standing with Lita Kit, who is a singer at the family's bar, "Kakkera's." A quiet, but emotionally stable individual. Like his brothers, prone to sudden, angry outbursts.

Sesshomaru "Sessh" Kakkera. Second in line to inherit. Son of Inutaisho and Shinju Kakkera. On and off law student. Is fluent in Italian and Greek. An alcoholic. During prohibition, Sesshomaru organized the smuggling of alcohol in his father's organization. Has the worst and most violent temper of the siblings, with a need for superiority.

InuYasha "Pup" Kakkera. Third in line to inherit. Son of Inutaisho and Izayoi Kakkera. Graduated high school but chose not to continue his education. Is adequate in Spanish. Works as a mechanic in his spare time. Used to be in a relationship of long-standing with Kikyou Miko, who is caretaker of an orphanage on the South Side. Most emotional of all the siblings, with a temper to match. Most likely to make a rash decision without thinking first. Recently suffered a gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"Is that all?" Hakudoushi asked, "What about Mina, the daughter?"

Naraku leaned forward in his chair, "You take special interest in Missy Mina Kakkera's credentials?"

"In the event of her brothers' death, she'll inherit everything. Don't you think it's worth the effort?"

Naraku considered, "Very well," he said, "But hear me, Hakudoushi, you may have your fun with Mina Kakkera, get her to divulge as much as you can…But there will be hell to pay if I ever end up sharing a bloodline with Inutaisho Kakkera. Do you understand?" Naraku could not have spoken in a more serious voice.

A simple nod was Hakudoushi's response.

After they all had left, Naraku and Kagura were alone in the room. She looked at him, a little apprehensive, wondering what he could be thinking. "Come here," Naraku uttered. Kagura did as she was told and Naraku immediately latched his hand onto her jaw. Kagura winced in pain.

He grasped her still tighter, "I told you never to speak to or about my son ever again," he growled. Then he pushed her away.

She stumbled back a few steps. "You cannot keep me from talking with my son!" Kagura hissed in a hushed whisper.

"I told you, your son died years ago, shortly after he was born," he peered at her maliciously, "Hakudoushi is _not _yours!"

"You're lying to me; I know it!" she choked out.

"You will listen to what I have to say," he said, ever so menacingly. His lips brushed against hers. "Unless you really want to bear me another son, one who will survive this time?" His hand fiddled with the top button of her blouse.

She pushed him away, "Never, again, Naraku!"

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Naraku smiled smugly as he exited the room, leaving Kagura all alone. She sank into one of the chairs, sniffling gently, eyes watering.

Hakudoushi opened the door, "I heard yelling in here," he said.

Kagura looked up, tears in her eyes as she stood and walked over to him. She smiled, "Yes, it's fine, I'm fine," she declared, more to herself than to him. Was Hakudoushi really her son? Naraku was an expert liar, but she still didn't want to get burned by her hopes. Naraku sent her away after the birth of her son; she barely even got the chance to hold him. Was her son really dead?

"Oh, Hakudoushi!" Kagura latched onto him, hugging him tight. "If only I could tell you…"

His eyes widened. What the hell was Kagura doing? What did she want to tell him? In any case, he guessed. "Naraku would be angry with you if you said anything to me," Hakudoushi said. When out of Naraku's presence, he didn't use the name "father."

"Yes, yes," she blurted, nodding furiously, "That's exactly right." She laid her head on his chest, "And here, you're almost completely grown now," she babbled, "You have a right to know! _I_ have a right to know!"

"Let me take care of it all," he whispered. So Kagura had feelings for him then, was that it? Well, he certainly didn't return such feelings, but he was willing to _use _them. He was becoming frustrated in his pursuit of Mina Kakkera, so frustrated in fact, that a distraction from that was most welcome.

There was something wrong with the tone of voice Hakudoushi was using. It certainly didn't scream "concerned son," but something else. Something decidedly less pure. Kagura backed away from him, horrified. "Have you really become that much like him?" she questioned, her voice breaking, "Like Naraku?" She hurried out of the room before Hakudoushi could respond.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sango could hear it. The sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom next door reached her, made her jump. It was definitely not a pleasant sound. She got up, intent on investigating, but quickly stopped. The up-chucker in the next room could only be one person…She certainly didn't want to see _him _again. And there was no way in hell that she was going to help him either.

Sesshomaru…He was more trouble than he was worth, that much was for damned sure. Besides, someone else was sure to hear him. It was a big house though…

Yup, he was definitely still throwing up. Really, how much can someone throw up? Evidently a lot. Someone was bound to come any second…

Nope. Sesshomaru finally finished puking. No one was coming. 'Why am I even paying any attention to what _he's _doing?' Sango asked herself 'Why should I care?'

Just as she finished that thought, Sango heard a rather loud thud come from the room where Sesshomaru had been throwing up. "Shit," Sango cursed as she popped up from her bed and opened the door.

Miroku must have been keeping shop right outside her door. Well, he wasn't there now, but he did leave a note on top of his chair that stated comically, "Back in five minutes." Sango hurried past both the chair and the note, opening up the bathroom door.

Sesshomaru had passed out in a heap next to the toilet. He had hit rock bottom. "You're completely wrecked," Sango whispered silently, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

She tried splashing water on his face, and then, much to her satisfaction, she tried to slap him awake. No dice; Sesshomaru stayed still. He wasn't waking up. Sango spoke harshly, attempting to cover up the worry that was beginning to take hold of her, "Come on, you ass; it's time to wake up…I'm not going to baby you," she added. Was he even _alive?_ She put an ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Yep, he was alive.

Sesshomaru groaned but didn't move. Suddenly, he began to throw up again. "OH SHIT!" Sango yelled loudly, frightened. Her eyes began darting about the room, "Um, oh," she babbled, 'What the hell do I do?' She struggled to lift him up and position his head over the toilet.

After he was finished throwing up, she dragged him out the bathroom door, his head lulling about. Sesshomaru was heavy and his room was far away. Sango sighed heavily as she pulled him along. After she got so far, though, she gave up and turned back the other way. She would just set him up in her room then. Her bedding was getting changed _first_ thing in the morning though.

Sango felt so disgusted with herself as she heaved him onto the bed. That ass had done so much to her, yet it was she who was going to end up looking after him, keeping him from choking on his own vomit. 'This is so ridiculous,' she thought, sickened. But what could she do? She couldn't leave him to go get help; what if something happened? She bent down into his face. "Damn you," Sango whispered.

Sango was banking on Miroku's promise to return "in five minutes." It didn't happen. He must have fallen asleep somewhere else in the house. And so she propped herself on the most uncomfortable chair she could find, struggling to stay awake. At some point in the early morning, Sango's alertness waned, and she too fell asleep.

Sesshomaru woke up just as the first rays of sunlight began peaking out from between the curtains. He sat up quickly, too quickly, putting a hand to his head as he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his cranium. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and even after they did he couldn't believe what he saw. Did Sango really keep watch over him that night? 'She must be insane,' he pondered, thinking. This woman had to have double personalities or something; there was just no excuse as to why she would actually help him. Then he told himself that she didn't really help him, after all, he _did_ have everything under control.

He continued to stare at her. She looked a mess; her head was bent at a very uncomfortable angle and her limbs were hanging down like a puppet's. Even though she was sleeping, she looked very tired. Sesshomaru stood up, narrowly missing a bucket that was filled with his own vomit. So it must have been a long night for her. Surprisingly, he felt a twinge of guilt.

Sesshomaru never meant to have his drinking go so far. It was then that he realized that doing so displayed all of his vulnerabilities, everything that he tried to keep shut out from not only his family but himself. He looked _weak _now. Surely, Sango must have seen that too or she wouldn't have taken so much pity on him. Sesshomaru was infuriated with himself. He would have to stop this drinking.

With uncharacteristic gentleness, Sesshomaru lifted Sango from the chair. She unconsciously curled against his chest, her body happy to be out of it's former uncomfortable positioning. This perplexed Sesshomaru, and he looked down on Sango for a moment before placing her back onto her own bed, making sure the area was clean. After one last look, he exited the room.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOX

InuYasha had been a pain the last couple of days. He snuck out of the hospital without permission and got Kagome into some trouble. She failed to look after a patient, and now her job was being called into question. InuYasha's siblings had to basically drag him back to the hospital. He kept apologizing to Kagome for the trouble he caused and she couldn't help but forgive him. After all, she saw how he reacted when he thought that someone might be after his little sister.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Kagome began, as she walked into the young man's room, "It's time to check up on your vitals. Huh?" The room was dark, and the curtains were pulled around InuYasha's bed. Kagome smiled and shook her head. So, InuYasha was either irritated or he was up to one of his playful tricks. She stepped closer to the curtain and spoke again, "InuYasha, come on; I have a lot of work to do." She waited a second for him to answer, but he didn't. This worried her greatly.

She suddenly gasped. The mob, what if they did something to him, went after him while he was in the hospital? She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "InuYasha…please," she pleaded quietly. She was terrified to pull back that curtain. What horrible sight would she find?

"All right," she said, resolute, "You had better not be joking around with me, InuYasha. I'm going to open this curtain, no matter what state your in, at the count of three. One…Two……" She paused, clearly freaked out, "Ok…THREE!" She ripped open the curtain, and found no one or nothing on the other side. At that moment, someone came up from behind her, wrapped their arm around her waist, and put a chloroform-soaked cloth to her mouth. The drug made Kagome faint instantly…

InuYasha caught Kagome gracefully, picked her up, and placed her over on a chair. He began to tie her to the chair, and tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her from yelling.

After a short while, the young nurse woke up. She found that she was bound to a chair by InuYasha, and became instantly angry. She felt like he had played her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Kagome! Kagome, come on; will you stop struggling and listen to me for a minute?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but stopped moving around.

He sighed, "Listen, I know I haven't been here long and I need a clean bill of health before I can go and blah blah blah. But I just can't sit here like a useless lump of guts while Naraku is out there and he threatened to hurt my sister and one of my good friends. I gotta get out of here. I gotta watch out for them. Don't be mad at me, Kagome, but I had to tie you up. I didn't want anyone blaming you for me getting away under your care. You understand, right?"

Immediately, her face softened. This was actually rather noble and gallant of him. It made her blush, but what he did next made her blush even more.

He put one hand on each arm of the chair to which she was strapped, staring her in the eye. "Well, how about that date, Kagome? Will you still go out with me?"

Ah, so this situation was not only ridiculous, it was also ridiculously romantic. Imagine that.

She nodded slowly, red as can be. With a smug little smile on his face, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Meet me tomorrow at dusk, outside the main entrance to Comiskey Park. I'll take it from there." He kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for taking care of me, kid. And I'll be sure that you're found right away; don't worry about that." With that, InuYasha left. This was the second time he left the hospital without a doctor's permission. This first time, Both Battousi and Mina made him go back. Not now, though. He was going to protect the people he cared about.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Pup, what the heck are you doing here?" Mina asked, exasperated. "Oh, never mind that now, but you're going back as soon as we get Sesshomaru back home."

"Gee _mom, _a simple 'how you doing?' would have been nice," InuYasha grumbled under his breath.

Battousi walked into the room, "Good, you're here. I sent Miroku out to do a job, so it's good that you're around."

"Nice to see you too," InuYasha muttered.

Battousi disregarded what his younger brother had said, "I just got a tip-off from an informant over at the police station that they're going to try and arrest Sesshomaru without due evidence for shooting Kohaku Taijiya. He's at the bar now so we have to go get him before the cops do."

As the trio of siblings arrived at the bar, they could hear sirens approaching. Not wanting to run the police into a high-speed chase, they parked the car in one of the alleys a block or so away. All three sprinted at top speed into Kakkera's, the bar that Sesshomaru had inherited from Inutaisho. "Lita, distract the cops as long as you can!" Battousi barked at his girlfriend, the bar singer.

InuYasha heaved a drunken Sesshomaru up, and the four siblings went out the back door.

"Where are we going? InuYasha!" Sesshomaru's voice slurred.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! Want to be a little louder? Be my guest if you wanna be arrested for public drunkenness!"

"Look who's talking, Pup! Look, now's not the time to be a loudmouth, InuYasha!" Mina hissed.

Battousi corrected them all, "Quiet, the three of you. We need to get away from the cops. Go down that alley." They rounded the corner, into the alley that ran along the back of Kekkera's.

"I swear, Sesshomaru," InuYasha whined, "I don't know why we always get stuck covering your ass! I don't even see why I have to carry you around like you're a baby in a damn carriage!"

A bone-chillingly cold voice, the voice of a woman, stopped InuYasha in his tracks. "_Stop! _You little bastard, InuYasha. You are not worthy to lick his shoes, let alone hold him up." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I have come to speak with my son."

The light hit Shinju Kakkera's face at an odd angle, contorting it with shadows. InuYasha held up his intoxicated brother, despite the woman's abashing. Sesshomaru squinted, perhaps convinced that his drunkenness was causing hallucinations.

He looked very much like his mother, the same delicate features of the nose and jaw line. Their eyes were the same color and hair the same texture. Their temperaments were alike.

Battousi went to the side of his brothers, and helped InuYasha to support his brother's weight by holding up Sesshomaru's other side. Mina, hid partially from view, clutched onto InuYasha's arm. "You're supposed to be dead," she whispered, sheepishly.

"Quite obviously, I am _not_," Shinju retorted.

"The reason for which we would all like to be enlightened, Shinju. _Right now_." Battousi looked fearsome, but even he could not conceal the shock and surprise in his voice.

Sesshomaru mouthed the word "mother" and took a step towards her. He wobbled dangerously on the spot. InuYasha grabbed his brother's arm, "We need answers, but let's go back inside."

"Sesshomaru needs to sit," Mina agreed. Shinju nodded and they returned to the bar.

After everyone had sat down, Shinju Kakkera shook her head, disbelievingly, "They've ruined you, my son. This family-" she glared at them all, "-have ruined my dear Sessh."

Sesshomaru swallowed the ball that was forming in his throat. Only his mother called him by that name, Sessh. "You _are _her."

Her expression was neutral, "Don't you know your own mother, Sesshomaru?"

"But you were shot," Sesshomaru started, "You died on December twentieth, 1927. It was the day before…"

"Your second birthday," his mother finished for him.

"How could you allow your son to go through that!" Mina shouted at the woman.

"Because Inutaisho Kakkera was the biggest philanderer in the entire world!" Shinju shot back fiercely. "I was a fool, an idiot blinded by the false pretenses of love and devotion, to have stayed with him so long." Here, she inhaled sharply, preparing for the heavy load of truth she was about to place onto her son's shoulders. "I was very much in love with your father when we married. I was a young fool who thought Inutaisho felt the same. But he didn't. He couldn't have, because at the same time he was courting the pure, sweet virgin, myself, he was seeing that prostitute, Akane Kenji-"

"MY MOTHER WAS _NOT _A PROSTITUTE!" Battousi roared, uncharacteristically breaking his otherwise cool exterior.

Shinju kept her voice perfectly calm, "She _was_ a prostitute."

Mina lowered her head in disbelief. InuYasha grabbed her hand from under the table and then spoke up, "Well, go on; we don't want to be here any longer than we need to be."

Shinju nodded and continued, "Inutaisho would've gladly had an entire harem if it was legal to do so." She smiled thoughtfully, "Though the legality of something had never stopped him before." She caught herself, "By the time I found out about his infidelities, we were already married, and I was trapped…or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. He was hanging on his mother's every word as though they were a recipe for the elixir of life.

"Naraku and Inutaisho were business partners in those days, close companions and friends. They were, at one point, competing for my affections. Despite that, Naraku wished my new husband well on our wedding day, and all was forgiven."

"Oh no," InuYasha whispered, knowing full well where this had to be going.

"So when I found out that my_ husband _had impregnated a whore, I turned to Naraku. We became lovers and after some time, planned my death to spite Inutaisho. It was perfect; we would run away together. The only problem was, after I was "dead," Naraku didn't want to run away anymore. He wanted to stay and continue to torment Inutaisho. I suppose it was all a matter of selfish male pride; in everything since they were boys, Naraku always came in second to Inutaisho. So I left for New York, and in his "sorrow" for me, Inutaisho turned to my younger cousin Izayoi, or so I hear."

"My mom.." InuYasha said.

"Some years later, I was told that Inutaisho had another child, a daughter with Akane Kenji. I asked Naraku to do me a favor and a few days after she gave birth, Akane went missing."

Battousi's hands clenched into fists, "What did that bastard do to my mother?"

"She was hardly a mother at all," Shinju stated, "Naraku took care of it all. He asked me what to do. I told him to put that whore inside my own coffin, at my gravesite, the one that Inutaisho had so seldom visited."

"You evil, hateful bitch!" Mina sobbed. Sesshomaru put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," responded Shinju, "And here we are, Sessh, you and I. Stuck in a dilemma that neither of us may ever know the answer to."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru was numb from all the things his mother had told him.

"Naraku may be your father."

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and like I said, you can leave me comments, questions, concerns or suggestions in a review. You may also review if you just want to say "hi." Again, I'm sorry for the wait and HAPPY SUMMER, EVERYONE!

Liebe immer,

Abbey

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next chapter:

****

Fireworks at Comiskey

TTFN!!

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
